A Boy Without A Heart
by xxxMusic1022Lovexxx
Summary: After a particularly painful divorce, Bella leaves high class suburbia for middle class Forks. She believes she will never love again, but can the boy next door change her mind? ExB.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight, though the plot is mine. This is un-beta'd, & all mistakes are mine. Thanks for deciding to take time out of your day to read this, I hope I don't disappoint. xxx**

Chapter 1:

I was on my third glass of wine, but the anxiety I was feeling just didn't seem to lessen. I shouldn't act surprised though, alcohol rarely had an effect on me these days. I sighed as I watched the red liquid poor from my glass into the sink. He's still not home.

"Isabella?" I heard his voice call into the room only moments after the I heard the sound of the front door opening. I cursed silently under my breath as I bit my tongue until I could detect the salty taste of my own blood. I hated the name Isabella, opting instead to be called Bella. He knew that, he just liked how proper and rich my full name sounded. Why sound rich though, when you can tell by our overly extravagant home that we have more than our own fair share of money? I hate this house almost as much as I hate the new life that we've adapted since moving here.

"I'm in the kitchen," I called, hoping my voice at least sounded pleasant. I hear his footsteps get louder as he makes his way into the room I'm currently wasting away in.

"What's for dinner?" He asks calmly, placing a calculated kiss on my cheek as he reaches for my hand to remove the wine glass. It was pure crystal. I wanted to throw it against the wall to see how easily it would break.

I shrug without much interest, knowing I didn't have the energy or the desire to cook up anything tonight. "Sandwiches?" I ask. In the earlier days of our marriage, all of our meals basically consisted of some kind of sandwich, being to poor to afford much else. It was never a problem though, we enjoyed the meal together. Once upon a time, I could always tempt him successfully with a ham and cheese sandwich. These days though, I didn't need to turn around to see the look of disgust that now formed around his appearance.

"I get you this big, beautiful kitchen, and all you can cook for me is a couple pieces of meat and cheese slapped between two pieces of bread?" He chuckled humorlessly. "Will you ever change, Isabella?"

"What have you done today?" I asked, hoping to distract myself from grabbing up the kitchen shears and going _Psycho _on his ass.

"The same. James had a barbecue at his house. It's a shame you didn't come, the other wives were disappointed." I gritted my teeth. I couldn't stand the other females in this town. I went to one of their book club meetings and all they wanted to do was drink expensive herbal tea that was imported from China and gossip about the women who didn't come. Not once did we discuss books.

"I must have had a headache," I lied.

"Mhm," he murmured, not believing me. His smirk grew as his next statement left his tongue. "You know James' wife, Victoria? Well, she cooks up a feast for James every night. She's very obedient, and also quite attractive. She spends two hours every morning doing her hair and putting on makeup so that James can be woken up to a beautiful face."

My anger at being compared to Victoria was too much to contain. She's nothing but a cow who believes she's far better than any other woman. "Why don't you marry Victoria then?" I ask, my teeth still tightly forced together. The question sounded like more of a hiss.

"Don't be silly, Isabella," his laughter vibrated off the stainless steel that was plastered throughout the kitchen. "Victoria's married."

"So are you." I pointed out, holding up my left had to emphasis the truth of my come back.

"Maybe," he admitted. "But sometimes, I feel like I quit exploring the wonders of the sea too soon. Maybe I picked the wrong fish."

I hung my head in shame, knowing there was nothing I could say. Seven years of marriage, and this is what we become? I knew I should leave him, but a large part of me couldn't help but hold on to what we once had. There was once so much love and tenderness in his brown eyes, but now I saw nothing but harshness, cold and calculating. I let out a shaky breath, willing myself to keep the tears at bay long enough to flee the room. I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry, I've given him enough already.

"I think I should lie down," I speak, my voice sounding dead and detached. "I think my headache is returning." He nodded, as if I was asking permission. Anger replaced the sorrow as I looked him in the eyes. "You're a terrible person, Jacob Black," I say, my voice wavering. It's been nearly two years since I've stood up for myself, but I couldn't keep letting him walk all over me. "What happened to you?"

His eyes narrowed, apparently dissatisfied by my outburst.

"You loved me once," I said to him, reaching out for his hands. "You once thought I was beautiful. You told me that I completed you, that I made you feel things you've never felt before. Is that really over? Can we salvage none of our relationship from this wreckage? You use to love my jeans and my naturally wavy hair. You had the most badass motorcycle and a leather jacket. Since when did you trade that in for polos and sweaters and suburbia?"

His eyes searched mine and my voice grew desperate. "I love you, Jacob Black. Don't you still love me too?"

As his hands left mine, I felt what was left of my heart shatter. Too long have I dealt with this kind of neglect. He slid his hands into his pockets and bowed his head.

"Bella," he said. I should feel elated that he had finally spoken the name I yearn to hear. "Maybe we should talk."

**A/N: Thanks again for reading, guys! Take a minute and tell me what you think! Like it ? Hate it? Who wants to kick Jacob in the crotch? **

**Until next time,**

**xxxxx Stephanie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephenie Myers salad, my fruit.**

**Un-beta'd; All mistakes are mine.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

I shut the door to my stupid, shiny, silver volvo. Or maybe I slammed it. The whole night was kind of a blur.

Why should I even care?

Four suitcases held all of my desired belongings. Jacob could have the rest, It wasn't as if I needed a state of the art coffee maker or porcelain dinner plates imported from Taiwan. Why would we even waste our money on these things?

I might have been speeding down the highway, I don't really care.

_I just can't take living like this anymore._

_You're not good enough for me._

_You're embarrassing._

_I've been meaning to speak with you for awhile. Will you sign this?_

_There's someone else. There's always been someone else._

"God damn it!" I screamed into the steering wheel. I was divorced. I was twenty-six years old and I was a divorcee. I slammed my fists into the steering wheel repeatedly, taking advantage of the stop sign. I'm sure I was quite the sight to behold: A crazy, hysterical woman loosing her mind in her car.

Holy shit, I'm loosing my mind.

I made the first turn available, hoping to get some gas and find out where I could go now. I didn't have much money, that part will be figured out soon when I meet with Jacob to discuss the divorce while there is a lawyer present. After my car guzzled down the maximum amount of gas it could hold, I pulled into the parking lot for the convenient store. I decided there was nothing I desired inside, though I did need the few minutes I could get to stare at my phone. Who do I call?

I don't have anywhere to stay and I haven't spoken to any of my friends in the better part of two years. Jacob had convinced me that in order to truly start over in a new town, I needed to get rid of my old life completely. He convinced me to treat my friends like shit and toss them aside for better things. If only I had had the insight that nothing there really ever was better. The houses were bigger, there was more money and there were better clothes to chose from at the local malls, but the people there weren't worth anything to know. They weren't anything special, although they strutted their shit like they thought they were.

I needed to calm down.

I continued scrolling through my contact list on my Iphone4S, deciding that as soon as I had a place to stay, I would destroy this thing. I didn't need glamour or top of the line technology. I just needed practical. This thing was not practical.

My eyes zoomed in on one contact in particular, weighing the pros versus the cons of calling this person for help. He would help me, but I wasn't sure I could do this. Could I go home and face all the people I ran from?

I shut my eyes tightly, suddenly on the verge of tears. I feel so lost but I couldn't afford to just sit around.

Swallowing my pride and thanking the heavens I didn't delete this number two years ago when Jacob suggested it, I pressed call.

And I waited.

It rang. It rang and it rang. Just as I was beginning to lose hope (after-all, what have I done to deserve redemption?) he answered. He greeted with a standard "Hello", but I remained silent on the other end of the phone. I had no idea what I could say. What if he decided I was a lost cause? What if I wasn't worth his hospitality?

His irritation was plain in his voice when he had to speak again. "If this is a prank call, I'll have you know that I'm chief of police. You definitely dialed the wrong number for laughs, buddy."

I felt a sudden, unexpected tear escape the side of my eye. "Dad?" I whispered into the phone.

At first, I was afraid he didn't hear me, but the shock of his silence was louder than any words he could be saying. I'm not surprised, we haven't had any kind of communication since I left Forks screaming and cursing. He didn't deserve the things I said that night, but I was putty in Jacobs' hands and he had asked me to. I tried pushing the memories of my departure from my fathers house to the back of my mind. It wasn't something I have had much reason to think about until this point. It almost didn't work, I was beginning to writher away in self hate and depression, but his voice brought me back to the present.

"Bells? Baby, is that you?" His nickname was enough to cause me to become hysterical as the sobs rocked my body. I've missed my father so very much.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. Can I come home? Please, I have nowhere to go. I have nothing."

His answer was immediate, which made me cry harder, though this time it was in relief. "Yes, of course. Come home sweetie. Is- is he with you?"

"No daddy," I answered. "You'll never have to see him again. I promise."

ooooooo-oooooooooo-oooooooooooo-ooooooooo

He didn't ask me for an explanation, so I didn't elaborate. I knew the interrogation would come when I arrived home, but for now I needed to focus on the drive. I now drove with purpose, surprising myself by remembering the turns and twists that would get me to Forks. I only had to stop and ask directions on two occasions before I found myself passing the city limits. The sun was fading into the background, hiding behind the trees. Another surprise awaited me at my fathers house. Still sitting in the driveway, exactly where I last parked it, was my old beat up track that was once my most prized possession. I was out of the car and stroking the sides of the truck bed, elated as I felt the rough texture of the bad paint job, before I was even conscious of what I was doing. My smile widened as I heard the screen door creak, making my fathers presence known. I looked up at him while my hand remained on the tuck.

"You kept it," I smiled. I laughed silently, realizing that these few precious moments have been the happiest I've felt in two years. Jacob may have convinced me to leave this place, but my heart has always resided in Forks. It's why I've never fared well in suburbia.

"How could I get rid of it Bells?" He asked, his voice sad. "You didn't exactly give me anything to remember you by." My eyes welled with tears as I took in my fathers appearance. He had lost weight, dark shadows circled the lids of his eyes. This change in demeanor was my fault. I'm to blame.

I ran to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I can't take back anything I did, anything I said. But please forgive me. Oh, please tell me you don't hate me."

His arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"I love you too damn much to hate you, Bells. Not even if I wanted to, I could never feel that way about you. You're my baby girl."

I let him comfort me, even though I didn't deserve it. The next couple months would be difficult, but I was so happy to have my dad back. I could handle whatever Jacob threw at me as long as I had his support.

**Thanks for reading!**

**If you could stop long enough to tell me how you feel about it, I will love you forever.**

**Plus, you'll get a teaser of the next chapter! Next time, we'll bring in Edward.**

**So, until then,**

**xxxxx**

**Stephanie**


	3. Chapter 3

**These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I could definitely never dream up a world were vampires sparkle and werewolves have terribly long hair. **

**This, like all things written by me, are completely un-beta'd. All mistakes are mine.**

**I hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 3:

The best part about Charlie, he doesn't hover.

He left me to sort through my measly belongings and put away the clothes I brought in the tiny walk-in closet that was once mine. There was no difference in the condition of the room since I left it. Papers lay on the ground from the fit I had thrown when Charlie had begged me to stay.

_"I'm twenty-four, Charlie!" I screamed, slamming my hands down on the desk forcefully. Papers went flying around the room as my fathers eyes went wide. His begging increased in desperation, but I've heard this argument too many times before. I didn't want to hear any of it, I was done arguing. I love Jacob so much more than this man could seem to fathom. "Just because your marriage was a failure doesn't ensure that mine will end in the same sticky fate. Maybe if you weren't such a washout, mom would never have left you!' I had screamed at him, calling him so many awful names. 'I need to get out of Forks. You can't stop me." I shoved past him, making my grand exist as I slammed the front door. _

The papers on the floor were a reminder of what I had tried so desperately to forget. I picked them up carefully, placing them in the desk drawer. I couldn't continue to look at them, although they couldn't just remain on the floor. I looked at the room, taking in the light blue walls and golden curtains. The pictures taped to the walls of various adventures and friends I'd made in high school. The bedspread was plain, dark blue, yet it looked so inviting. After the twenty-four hours that I've endured, I decided a deserved to call it a night at this ridiculously early time. My body sagged in agreement.

I lifted the blanket up as I slid between it and the sheet. No more than a few mere minutes after my head touched the pillow, I felt unconsciousness take me under, and I took my break from the harsh world. If only for a few hours.

ooooooooooooooooooooo-oooooooooo-ooooooooooooooo

Laughter was the first sound I heard as my body became more alert and aware of my surroundings. The sound was almost foreign to my ears, It had been too long since I've heard the joyous sound of happiness. I briefly wondered how long I'd been sleeping, but then pushed those thoughts away. It really didn't matter anyway, whatever time was wasted is time I can't get back no matter how it was spent. I almost laughed at my logic, deciding that I could also view my time with Jacob in the same way.

The smell of spaghetti seeped into my room and within minutes, my stomach was growling uncontrollably. I really don't remember when the last time I ate was, but I was still too nervous about going down and seeing the guests in Charlies' house. Forks is a small town, the moment one person knows that I'm back, everyone will be made aware of the fact.

Too soon, my stomach won the war that I was waging within myself. I changed into a pair of jeans and a cotton t-shirt so that I would at least look presentable.

As I descended the steps, my whole body went rigid. I recognized the hushed whispers in the kitchen and, more importantly, who those voices belonged to. I was again rethinking the decision of going downstairs, realizing the stakes have just gotten much higher.

Unfortunately, I delayed too long.

"Bells?" Charlie called from the kitchen. "Is that you, sweetie? You must be starving, come down and eat with us."

_Us. _The word became the focus point in my mind. _Come down and eat with us. _I took a deep breath, hoping this small action could help calm me. It didn't work.

God, I hope Charlie keeps his wine cabinet fully stocked.

"Bella?" It was a new voice; one I hadn't heard in almost two years. "You mean B-Bella, your daughter?" Her voice was nervous, although the pain that laced her words was also recognizable. I felt my chest tighten in it's own pain, having to remind myself that I was the cause of this.

I gave up everything for Jacob.

Including Alice.

My steps were short, but deliberate. I needed to see if our friendship was mendable. I needed to see just how bad I messed everything up with my careless decisions.

"You have a daughter?" It was a voice I didn't recognize, which made me pause yet again. It belonged to a man, though his voice was like honey. So sweet, so delectable.

"Yes, I do," Charlies voice was nervous. I was kinda offended that he'd never mentioned me to this stranger before, though I immediately dismissed these thoughts. What would he have said? That he was proud of me? The way I handled things when I left, I would have tried to forget about me, too.

Hell, I am me and I wish I could forget.

I've delayed too long again, so I decided to rip off the bandaid instead of playing with it. This was going to be a painful experience, regardless.

Her shock was evident on her face, but so was his appreciation. Two people stood in the room beside Charlie, Alice holding a pot of boiled pasta and the other man just staring with his mouth slack. It was obvious that he found me attractive, but I ignored him. I was done with men. Period. Instead, I stared at my former best friend, hoping that my face conveyed my regret and how very sorry I was for throwing away our friendship. It came second to my 'worst mistake ever' list; second to the way I acted to Charlie the day I left Forks behind. I would never be able to forgive myself for the way I acted back then. It was inexcusable.

Our eyes locked as we both sized each other up, trying to gauge the others reaction to this unexpected reunion. I wanted to ask what she was doing here, cooking dinner for my father for, but I decided that it no longer was my business since I left them all behind.

"Bella," she said. Her voice was like music and I missed the way it sounded. I missed our friendship so very much. "What an um... pleasant surprise." Her eyes flickered to Charlie. I knew her well enough to know that this surprise was not at all pleasant for her, which made me feel like shit. I kept having to remind myself that I was the one who forced us into this strange situation. I let out a deep breath, needing the mere seconds to focus my thoughts.

"Alice," I looked into her eyes and found her having a similar reaction to her name coming from my mouth as when mine came out of hers. "I never thought I'd see you again. You look great." That was a lie. Like Charlie, she had lost weight. Too much weight. She had always had a nice, slender frame, but now it almost seemed like her skin was stretching around her bone, without any meat there to cover her. I was afraid to touch her, afraid she'd break.

I was lying to myself though, I was afraid to touch her because I was afraid she'd disappear as soon as my touch made contact. Or even worse, she'd flinch away from it.

The only person in the room who seemed like they were in good health was Edward. His eyes were shinning brightly, a smirk was planted firmly on his face. He had a beautifully structured build with arms that hinted at many hours in the gym. I was almost positive that if I were to lift his shirt, I'd find at least a six pack lurking underneath. I looked away from his teasing glare and refocused on my former best friend. "Um, how have you been?" I asked, hoping to break the silence that was threatening to suffocate me.

Again, her eyes flickered to Charlie before she gave her response. I was curious about this interaction between the two of them, but I would keep my mouth closed for the time being. "Oh, you know," she said, failing miserably at her attempt to sound casual. "Hanging in there." I nodded my agreement.

"I know the feeling," I agreed. Dark humor replaced the grief and nervousness that clouded her features, thought it only lasted a few moments before she composed herself.

"I'm sure you do, Bella," her voice was taunting, calling me out for my years of fraud and lack of good judgement. I should be mad at her assumption that I don't understand the true definition of hardship, but I still felt numb due to the recent events in my life.

Instead, I grimaced. Her mouth lifted up in a winning smirk as she returned her attention to dinner. I chanced a glance at Edward and immediately wished I hadn't. He was staring at me, questions written clearly on his beautiful face. I couldn't stay here, not right now. I couldn't face Alices' accusing glares, or Edwards curious stares. I needed to get out of the house.

Fight or flight instinct took over as I grabbed my keys off the table and left without another word.

It was what I was good at, anyways. Leaving. I should have never come back.

**Poor Bella. Do you think she deserves the way Alice is treating her?**

**And what's up with Alice & Charlie?**

**Sweet, beautiful, ignorant Edward. I wonder where he came from.**

**Reviews would make my LIFE, guys. (: I hope you enjoyed reading.**

**Until next time,**

**xxxx Stephanie**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended. These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot is mine.**

**This is un-beta'd! All mistakes are mine.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4:

"Home-style french vanilla," the waitress smiled down at me as she lowered the cup containing my coffee onto the table. "Is there anything else I can get you, darlin'?" My stomach growled loudly in answer to her question.

"Yes please," I kept the menu in front of my face, avoiding eye contact with the stranger. I knew my eye color was the exact same shade of brown as my fathers and I didn't want to alert the town on my arrival, especially since I was currently deciding on whether I should just leave already. "Chocolate chip waffles with a side of bacon and hash browns would be nice." I watched through my peripheral as she scribbled my order on a sheet of legal sized paper. She attempts to get my attention before her departure, but she didn't have any luck. With a slight huff, she went to the back of the diner to turn in my order.

I really hope she's above spitting in my food.

Not long after she left, I heard the bell above the door _ding _as a way to notify the room of a new customer. I stayed still in my seat, resisting the urge to turn around and see if I recognized the person who had just arrived. Everyone in Forks knew I had moved away. Some were aware of all the details of the fallout between Charlie and I, although others remained oblivious. I couldn't risk looking into the eyes of someone who knew everything I had done, and see the disappointment that was sure to be on their faces.

I guess you can imagine my surprise when the new customer slid into my booth, sitting across from me.

His eyes held mine for several moments before I could will myself to look away. They were so inviting; a lovely shade of green that makes you want to melt. I shook off those thoughts as he raised his eyebrow at me in question.

"I think you and I should talk."

I mumbled my disagreement into my coffee as I stirred in sugar. For several minutes, the only noise between us what the occasional _clack _of my spoon coming in contact with the side of the cup.

"Who the hell are you?" I blurted out before I could filter myself. I didn't mean to sound so blunt, but I didn't want to apologize either.

"My name is Edward," he laughed. When he didn't offer any more information, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Care to elaborate, Edward?" I spit back at him. "What were you doing in my fathers house?"

"Alice cooks for Charlie," he explained as he crossed his arms and leaned back in the small confines of the booth. I felt the his boot gently caress my foot and I shivered. As I met his knowing eyes, he smirked again. I was really tempted to cut off his mouth to stop him from doing that, It was really going to cause me to lose my mind. "Anyways, he gets lonely sometimes. He had a daughter who abandoned him and broke his heart, a wife who cheated on him and then left him for a more exciting life, and a dead beat job as police chief in a town were crime rates are lower than the average toddlers shoe size. Really, if It weren't for Alice moving in next door to keep him company, he may have already gone crazy with loneliness by now. Anyways, Alice and I are good um, friends. I come to keep Charlie occupied while Alice cooks him dinner, being as how the poor old brute can't even make toast without the entire house burning down." He laughed again, though I didn't find any humor in this situation. Who was this guy, really?

"How long have you been in Forks?" I ask.

"Eighteen months as of next Thursday."

"Why are you here?"

"You know, Isabella, shouldn't I be asking you that? Alice looked like she was about to have an aneurysm when you walked into the kitchen this morning. The look on her face, you would have thought she'd seen a ghost."

"It's Bella," I growled through gritted teeth. At the mention of my full name, I was brought back to my most recent argument with Jake. I was done having this conversation with him. "Please Edward, I'm hungry. Just leave." I didn't look him in the eyes as I asked him this; I couldn't look him in the eyes as I asked him this. "Please."

His delay was short. He didn't speak, just slowly slid out of the bench across from me and disappeared. I heard the _ding _of the door and I knew he was gone.

"Well, he's quite the looker," the waitress sighed as she set the food I had previously ordered in front of me. Using my fork, I played silently with the plate of waffles, realizing I just wasn't that hungry anymore...

I knew I couldn't leave town yet, there was still so much I had to make up for. Especially with Charlie, though I'd really like to see Alice and I back on the right foot again. Edward confused me, though I didn't want to think about the meaning behind this realization. Not yet. The divorce papers were just signed a couple days ago, I couldn't go looking for a new man. Not now, probably not ever.

I used the spare key to get into the house, both surprised and saddened to see that it still remained in the floor pot by the door for all of these years.

The house was empty when I arrived, but I wasn't surprised. Charlie was the chief of police and he usually works the night shift. I wish I had been there to say goodbye and wish him good luck as work. It's something I haven't been able to do in far too long.

I took the opportunity to shower, hoping that the hot water would make me feel like a normal person again. It didn't work the way I had hoped it would but at least it helped relax my achy muscles. After deciding I was clean enough, I exited the shower, throwing on an oversized jersey and a pair of sleep shorts. Despite the many hours I slept away when I first arrived, I was still exhausted.

I climbed into bed with wet hair, hoping it wouldn't be tangled too bad when I woke up. I fell asleep immediately.

**A/N:**

**So, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know, please(:**

**Also, if you're looking for something else to read, try my other story **_A Wicked Game_**. It's a mystery/suspense. I've just posted the eighth chapter today & i'll have it updated by Friday. Swing by over there when you have the time & let me know what you think.**

**Until next time,**

**xxx Stephanie**


End file.
